TF - MONB, Recovery
by DigitalMG
Summary: This will be a three-shot during the start of Season 3. After leaving New York and settling in at April's old family farmhouse, the Turtles suffer deep depression from the event that happened to them. But who would have thought a few gifts sent to them on their Mutation Day could help them overcome that depression. Sequel to TF - MONB, The Invasion Reaction.
1. Mutation Day

On the way to April's family home and settling in, Don12 had a proper look at Leo12's injuries he got from facing against a Foot ambush AND Shredder all on his own. It turns out that Leo12 sustains not just a cracked shell, which will heal over time, but also multiple broken ribs, a twisted ankle, and small cuts with shards of glass from the window crash still inside some of them. But what's most worrisome is the slightly visible claw marks located across Leo12's plastron, no doubt caused by one strike of Shredder's gauntlet.

Don12 sighs once he finished cleaning up the wounds as best as he can around Leo12's middle section and the crack on the shell for the third time on their trip due to it being badly bruised from the bumpy country road the Party Wagon's currently on. He slowly dabs the wet cloth with rubbing alcohol on the crack shell, causing Leo12 to let out a small groan in pain.

"S-Sorry Leo," Don12 apologized and this time does his work more gently to not make Leo12 face more pain than he already has.

Raph12 sees this and sighs, feeling completely useless since he's too busy with Casey running for their lives from the Kraang invasion to know about Leo12 being out there alone a little too late.

After a moment of silence, Mike12 said, "Are we almost there? I don't think Leo could hang on for much longer."

"Yeah, there it is," said April, pointing at the small farmhouse in the distance.

The place looks like a simple two-story house with a barn located near the back. The place looks a bit old due to the paintjob looking very pale and almost torn apart.

"You spent your summer there?" asked Casey, "What do you guys do, make horror movies or something?"

April groans slightly and punches Casey's shoulder playfully, "I told you, my family used to go here every summer until a few years ago when the Kraang first kidnapped me."

April the turn to look at the Turtles and said, "There should be a nice bedroom for Leo to rest in until he wakes up."

"That's too risky," protest Don12, "His shell is cracked badly, and placing him on a bed would make it worse. Do you have like some sort of pool he could easily lie down in? The water can not only soothe him from the injuries and keep him hydrated, but it also doesn't put too much pressure on his shell."

"Well, there is a bathtub in the bathroom," stated April "Is that good enough?"

"That's perfect," Don12 then turn his attention back to Leo12 with guilt written on his face.

"How is Leo anyway?" Mike12 asked.

Don12 sighs and decided to get this over with and said, "Out of all of his injuries, the most serious ones are the crack on his shell and his right leg, which I found out has a big piece of glass in it, which I managed to remove earlier. Other than that, he's fine, except…"

"Except what?" asked Raph12, looking at Don12.

"Leo's in a coma,"Don12 said, earning surprise gasp from everyone.

"What?" gasps Raph12, "H-How?"

"His body must have exposed to something freezing cold since his Turtle instincts kick in, making him go into hibernation, which is dangerous with the injuries he have right now," Don12 stated, before looking down in guilt, "I shouldn't have argued with Leo at the first place; none of this would have happened."

April notice this guilt and said, "It's not your fault this happened to us."

Don12 looks back at his battered eldest brother lying motionless in front of him, a few stray tears forming in his eyes and mumbled, "Not my fault? How can it not be when everything I ended up doing causes more harm than good?"

Flashes of memories of what happened to Timothy, April's dad, Metalhead, heck even with the Turtle Mech! If only he hasn't been so confident that the Turtle Mech would stop the invasion and go with Leo12's plan, none of this would have happened!

Don12 finally couldn't take it anymore and breaks down right on top of Leo12's body, repeatedly saying how sorry he was over and over again.

Mike12 sees this with a sad look on his face on how broken Don12 is now; making him wonder if it really was Leo12 he almost lost back at New York. Sighing, Mike12 looks outside of the van to see them parked near the entrance to the house.

Just as they're ready to move Leo12 into the house, Raph12 suddenly yanks Leo12's mask off.

"Raph, what are you doing?" wondered Don12.

"I'm going to burn this after we settle Leo in," growls Raph12.

"Dude, that's the only mask Leo has right now," pointed out Mike12, "We always feel a little bit exposed and vulnerable without our mask on."

"Yeah, but this one is a reminder of what Shredder had done to him," said Raph12, "I mean, the first time we face the Shredder and got badly hurt, I saw Leo burn the mask he wore during that time and construct a new one to replace it. I mean, you remember what I told you about what Leo said to sensei that his fear is failing us? Well, this mask will make him think he DID fail us, and I'm not letting that happen."

No one protest at what Rph12 reveals and decided to let him do it. After Raph12 tucks the mask away securely, he helps move Leo12 into the house, right into the bathroom where a bathtub is located like April said. While April's filling the tub with water, Raph12, Don12 and Mike12 removes Leo12's other gears and put him in the tub, after April checks to make sure it's at the right temperature first.

After burning Leo12's mask like he said he would, Raph12 went back to the bathroom and sits on a stool to watch after Leo12 until the older Turtle wakes up. He spent the whole day looking after Leo12 that he didn't even realize he fell asleep on the stool he's sitting on.

Later that evening, Raph12 wakes up to a very cheerful Mike12 knocking on the bathroom door, asking him to wake up and have dinner in the kitchen with everyone else.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Raph12 asked, clearly annoyed with Mike12's behavior.

"Dude, don't tell me you've forgotten?" said Mike12, "It's our Mutation Day tomorrow and we're turning 17!"

Raph12 groans and said, "Mikey, our home is destroyed, New York's being taken over by the Kraang with Shredder along the ride, Sensei's probably dead, Leo's badly wounded and still unconscious, and all you could think about is that we're turning 17 tomorrow?!" Raph12 turns to face the door and shouted, "Now's not the time to be thinking about something like this!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" snaps Mike12 after a moment of silence, "Do you think I don't know how bad our situation is right now?! Believe me; I'm trying my best to not even let it go over my head like how sensei had done back in Japan where he lost Tang Shen and his daughter to the Shredder! You're not the only one taking what's happening to us hard you know?!"

Raph12 opens the door and looks at Mike12 in complete shock, noticing the dry tear marks on Mike12's cheeks and how red and puffy his baby brother's eyes look, indicating he's been crying a lot recently.

"You know what, just forget it," Mike12 sighs before leaving Raph12 and headed back to the kitchen.

Raph12 watch Mike12's retreating form and that's when it hits him that Mike12's only distracting himself from the pain they're facing right now by hiding it behind his smiles like he always does. Raph12 groans in anger at himself for lashing out at his baby brother, when he's already broken enough before!

"Agh, I'm such an idiot!" Raph12 mumble, burying his face against his arms as he silently let the tears he's been holding since leaving New York loose.

But what Rap12 didn't know is that Mike12 listen to his older brother crying in the bathroom. Finally couldn't take it anymore, Mike12 starts running to the kitchen with tears running down his cheeks before he accidentally trip on his own two feet, right in front of the dining table where April, Casey and Don12 were eating.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" asked Don12, kneeling down to help Mike12 up.

Mike12 didn't say anything and only hug Don12 and cries on his shoulder. Don12 is in complete lost on what's going on until he hears Mike12 said, "Our family's being tearing apart Donnie. I-I don't know what to do to help cheer everyone up anymore."

Don12 just stay there in silence, slowly rubbing his baby brother's shell and let Mike12 continue to try on his shoulder, knowing that's the only benefit thing he could do now towards any of his brothers.

/ (In one of the other four Dimensions,)

That respective Turtle group is watching what's going on with the 2012 square Turtles every day since the invasion with concern and pity, wishing so desperately to be there and give comfort towards their counterpart.

"Man, if even Mikey couldn't be cheerful for a special day despite what happened to them, then this is serious," said Mike?.

"You would know seeing as you're always so cheerful despite all of the hardship we've faced in the past," said Raph?.

"I think we should make an unexpected visit like we've done in the past once," suggested Don?.

Back after the experience with the mutant fungus where they face their greatest fears, all four square Turtles are having a hard time to sleep at night, so this group decided to go and comfort them when they're asleep so they'll not only help the square guys overcome their nightmare, but also keep their identity from them a secret.

"Let's go and see them early in the morning since it's their Mutation Day," suggested Leo?, "We'll not only be able to help them, but also we can spent their Mutation Day together like we were supposed to last year."

"I bet you can't wait to be with your Ototo again after so long huh?" Raph? asked, nudging Leo?'s shoulder slightly.

Leo? let out a small laugh and said, "Yeah, I don't want to miss another anniversary of the day we first met again."

/ (Early the next day in the 2012 dimension,)

A portal opens up outside of the farmhouse with the other Turtle group walking out of it. Don? looks at the device he's holding to close the portal behind them.

"Alright guys, we'll do what we have to do with our respective counterpart, meet back here at this spot and get back to our own dimension by sunrise like we've done last time," instructed Leo?.

"We got it Leo," said Don?, "but remind me again why you want to separate our presents for them in three different boxes?"

"Because the first one, which they'll open when they wake up, might help cheer them up a little on this special day of theirs," said Mike?, referring to the white box he's holding, "I would know since Leo told me to prepare it specially for their Mutation Day."

"Knowing my Ototo, he's going to fall down in depression as soon as he wakes up from his coma for believing he's a failure," said Leo?, looking at the present wrapped in blue in his hands, "This gift I'm holding is something that I want him to open when he manage to pick himself up again."

"And the last one?" asked Raph?, referring to the last box that's in green wrapping paper he's holding.

"That's when all four of them are ready to take things to the next level in their quest to save New York," replied Leo?, "Now come one, we'd better move if we want to spend more time with our 'little' brothers."

Nobody protest and all four of them immediately move to find their respective counterpart; though Leo? and Raph? sticks together since they know Raph12 is still watching over Leo12 in the bathroom.

/ (Near the barn,)

Don? slowly open the door, but not without making the door let out a small creak. Don? froze in place, making sure he didn't accidentally get the attention of anyone that might hear him. Once he's sure he's completely safe, Don? sighs in relief and enters the barn to be greeted by a sleeping Don12. Don12 is on the table near some equipment he manages to gather to build a makeshift lab there, with his head on some sort of notebook.

Chuckling softly, Don? slowly walks up to his sleeping counterpart and remove the notebook before Don12 might accidentally drool on it. Once the book is removed, Don? finds a blanket nearby and drapes Don12 with it since inside the barn's getting a little chilly at night. When the blanket's place on Don12, the square Turtle only sighs and subconsciously wraps up in the blanket.

Don? was about to close the notebook when what's written inside got his attention. It turns out that its notes on creating a mutagenic medicine for Leo12, though there are some calculations that are a bit off.

'He must be working himself too hard again,' sighs Don?, looking back at Don12, 'Well, I'm sure he doesn't mind if I correct it for him.'

Don? grabs the pencil on the table and starts working on fixing the mistakes on the formula, until he suddenly felt Don12 slowly move closer to him, making him stop to look. Don12 snuggles close to Don?, a smile form on his face when his head is right above where Don?'s heart is. Don? only smile in return and get back to work, giving Don12 a small rub on his shell every once in a while.

/ (At the house,)

Leo? opens the door to let himself, Raph?, and Mike? in the house, only to be greeted by the sound of the TV coming from the living room.

"Who could that be this early in the morning?" whispers Mike? with Leo? slowly walk up to the living room.

Upon seeing who's at the TV, Leo? smiles and whisper back, "Why don't you guys come see for yourself."

Raph? and Mike? walks up behind Leo? to see that the TV is on, but with a sleeping Mike12 on the sofa, holding a pillow to his chest.

"Well, this is your stop Mikey," whispers Raph?, "We'll leave you here while Leo and I head towards the bathroom where the other two are."

Mike? bit his two brothers' farewell and promises to meet back where the portal back to their dimension will open later. He then turns and walk up to sit next to the sleeping form of Mike12, after placing the white box he's holding into the fridge first. Mike? sees what the younger Turtle was watching and giggles when he notice it's a Fantasy base show that looks like it was created at the same timeline as Space Heroes and Super Robo Mecha Force Five.

Midway watching the episode that's on, Mike? felt something nudging at his side, catching his attention. Mike? turns and smiles upon seeing Mike12 snuggling next to him.

'Now I know how my brothers feel when they're in this position I'm in,' thought Mike?, rubbing Mike12's head gently, 'the feeling of holding your little brother protectively in your arms.'

Mike? then give Mike12 a side hug, making said Turtle snuggle closer, a genuine smile imprinted on his face. Mike? close his eyes, enjoying this moment he wish could last forever.

/ (In the bathroom,)

Raph12 rubs his eyes furiously, trying to get rid of the sleep forming in them. When that doesn't work, Raph12 splash some water on his face, not realizing he took the water in the tub Leo12's in until his vision is clear enough to see what he's done.

"Yikes, sorry Leo," Raph12 turns the tab back on, making sure it's at the right temperature seeing as the water turns a bit cold.

Once he's done, Raph12 sits back on the stool he was sitting on, not realizing two pair of eyes watching him from the door.

"We can't go in there with him still awake," whispers Leo?, "he'll see us."

After a moment of thought, Raph? whispers, "I've got an idea."

Without waiting for a response, Raph? slowly walks up to Raph12 and hits a few places on his counterpart, knocking Raph12 unconscious.

"Raph," gasps Leo?.

"What? You think you and sensei are the only ones that know how to knock someone out by hitting pressure points?" asked Raph?.

Leo? just smile and watch as Raph? carefully carry Raph12 off of the stool onto the floor so that Raph12's shell is leaning against the bath tub.

"This way he can get some rest and still be near his brother if he wakes up," stated Raph?.

"I think you mean 'when' he wakes up," corrected Leo?, looking directly at Leo12, "I know he will, but he's going to be very broken when he does…"

Raph? sees this and place a hand on Leo?'s shoulder in comfort, saying, "He'll pull through Leo. I mean, that's the reason why you leave the present you have for him until he does."

"Yeah, you made a good point Raph," said Leo?, giving his brother a thankful smile.

"Now come on, we'd better place these gifts where they can easily find and open when the time is right," said Raph?, earning a nod from Leo?.

After placing the blue and green present in the room where they find Leo12's gear, both of them headed back to where their counterparts are, but not before Raph? snags a blanket from the room they were in. Once they arrive, Raph? drapes the blanket over Raph12.

"I know you may feel guilty for not being able to prevent what happened to Leo back in New York Raph," Raph? whispers to Raph12, tucking the smaller Turtle securely in the blanket, "But keeping a constant visual on him until you lost some sleep isn't going to help make things better. You still need to rest if you want to give a proper pay back when you face the Kraang and Shredder again."

Leo? watch as Raph? gives Raph12 a side-hug while rubbing his counterpart's shoulder in comfort before heading to the other side of the tub and kneel before Leo12.

"Hey Ototo, it's me, Aniki" Leo? whispers softly at Leo12, "I saw what happened to you back in New York, and all I can say is that I'm really worried about you. I'm not sure if you could hear me, but I hope you realize that you've fought bravely and hard against the Foot, but you were in an ambush and Shredder attacks you when you're already almost out of energy."

Leo? sighs and continues, "Look, I understand if you can't forgive yourself for getting hurt like this, even if you think you'll never be the same again. But you have to remember that you're not alone in this. Your brothers need you just as much as you need them, you just need to realize it yourself." Leo? gently rubs Leo12's cheek and concluded, "I know you can do it. You're stronger than you think, little one."

Leo? slowly close his eyes and starts singing a Japanese lullaby his sensei used to sing to him and his brothers back when they're younger, which is also the same one that helps Leo12 to discover that his Aniki he met in the spirit realm is actually Leo?.

"Leo," Raph? calls out, getting Leo?'s attention after a moment of silence once the song ends, "we have to get going, it's almost sunrise."

Looking outside the window, Leo? can see a small orange line in the horizon, indicating the sun's coming up. Giving Leo12 a small kiss on the forehead, Leo? leaves the room with Raph? and meet up with Mike?, who already got the door open for the three of them to leave the house. Once they're outside, they quickly rush up to meet Don? at where they arrive at that dimension and let their brainiac brother re-open the portal back home. All four of them take one final look at the farmhouse and barn before entering the portal, which closes behind them and shows no trace of it being there at the first place.

/ (A few hours later,)

Raph12 wakes up to the sun rays hitting directly at his face. Groaning, Raph12 place a hand above his eyes before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Once his vision is cleared enough for him to realize where he is, Raph12 gasp and got up to his feet, knocking the blanket off of him. Raph12 looks down at the blanket in confusion, wondering how it got there at the first place.

Picking the blanket up, Raph12 suddenly hears someone calling up to him. Deciding that he could leave Leo12 for a short while, Raph12 heads out of the bathroom towards the kitchen where the two humans in the house are already located.

"What is it April?" Don12 asked, walking in the kitchen with a half-awake Mike12 right behind him.

"I woke up and was about to prepare breakfast when I found this in the fridge," April said, taking out a white box for everyone to see.

"Whoa, where did that came from red?" asked Casey.

"I'm not sure," admitted April, "I mean, this box wasn't in there the last time I checked inside the fridge last night."

"Hey there's something attach to the box," Don12 pointed out, referring to the folded piece of paper on the box.

Yanking it off, Raph12 starts unfolding the paper and starts reading through it. But when he finished, all Raph12 said is, "Open the box, it's for all of us."

Feeling a little unsure, April decides to do what Raph12 said and opens. Everyone in the room gasp once they see what's inside of it.

What's inside a box is a cake decorated in green icing with gummy worms all over it, and icing that's spelled 'HAPPY 17TH MUTATION DAY' in red icing. But what's even more shocking is the figurine on the cake that looks like the four brothers sitting in a line from eldest to youngest, with Casey in between Leo12 and Raph12, and April in between Don12 and Mike12, all with a smile on their face.

"Dude, I love the detail done on the figurine," said Mike12, looking at it in awe.

"Whoever that had done it must have put a lot of hard work in getting it just right, because this is a masterpiece," stated Don12.

"What does that piece of paper say anyway Raph?" Casey asked, turning everyone's attention towards the said Turtle.

"Well, basically it says that the person responsible for making this cake wants us to be happy and grateful that despite what happened to us, we're all still together," said Raph12, looking back at the cake, "And also this is something sensei wanted us to continue doing every year no matter what."

Everyone then look back at the cake, the last sentence Raph12 said still echoing in their minds. After a while, Mike12 suddenly spoke up and said, "So, when can we have some cake?"

That brought a smile on everyone's face since they now know Mike12's back to his cheerful self again. April said she's going to get the knife to cut the cake while Casey gets the plates. After making sure it's only him and his remaining brothers, Raph12 pulls Don12 and Mike12 to the living room and said, "That's not all that's written on the paper."

"What else is on it?" asked Don12.

"Yeah, and why you don't want April and Casey to know what's on it?" asked Mike12.

"Because that cake is a mutation day present from some of the people that gave us that scrapbook last year," explains Raph12, making Don12 and Mike12 gasp in shock.

"Wait, so that's where the cake came from?" asked Mike12, earning a nod from Raph12.

"The rest of the paper is a message for the three of us since they said the one for Leo is with another gift he'll open when he's ready," said Raph12.

"What does it say?" asked Don12.

"The message for me is that I have to be strong for you guys and that I shouldn't spent all of my time here just watching over Leo since I still have two more brothers that are hurting just as much as I am," Raph12 stated, before turning to look at Don12.

"The one for you is that you shouldn't give up hope and that the whole incident back in New York is not your fault but the Kraang and Shredder's," Raph12 said, making Don12 look down slightly, "They say you should just learn to accept it and move on as long as you still have your family with you."

"And for Mikey," started Raph12, facing Mike12, "they want you to have some faith that everything's going to be alright like you always do, and that you shouldn't stop being the goofball you are since you look a lot better with a smile instead of a frown on your face."

Both Don12 and Mike12 try to process the information they just heard before they look up with a smile on their face.

"You know what, they're right," said Don12, "if I keep moping like this, I might never be able to create the special mutagenic medicine for Leo if he wakes up."

"More like 'when' Leo wakes up," corrected Mike12, "Leo's strong, he won't go down without a fight, not like this at least."

"Yeah, when," agreed Raph12, before an idea comes into his mind, "You know what, why don't' we have a little sparring session outside? I don't' know about you guys, but I want to start training so I can give Shredder a piece of my mind for what he'd done to Leo and Master Splinter."

"I'm in!" shouted Mike12, raising his hand up high.

"I guess I could put making the medicine on hold for a while," said Don12.

"Good, we'll start after I make sure Leo's comfortable in the tub," stated Raph12, until a grumbling sound could be heard.

Don12 looks down at his stomach and holds it in embarrassment before saying, "I think we should have breakfast first."

"Dude that sounds a lot louder than MY stomach when it's hungry, "said Mike12," and that's saying something!"

"Hey, I haven't been eating much for the past few days alright," protested Don12, but both of his brothers are already laughing at him, until both of THEIR stomachs start growling, making Don12 laugh back at them.

"Come on, let's get something to eat first," said Raph12, "I think April got the knife ready for us to cut the cake."

The other two agrees and all three of them headed back to the kitchen to get something to fuel them up for the day.

/ (In another Turtle dimension,)

All four Turtles are watching the exchange between the three brothers with a smile on their face, knowing that their plan to cheer them up on the square Turtles special day is a success. Now all that's left is to wait for when Leo12 wakes up, and for the other two presents to be unwrapped.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**HAPPY MUTATION DAY EVERYONE! I know the ending's rushed, but I'm running out of time to finish and submit this today. Anyway, I want to tell you guys which Turtle group that help the '12 version in this chapter, but that would give away spoilers for my story.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be submitted after I watch 'Within The Woods' when it comes out this week.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	2. Within The Woods Revelation

After three months Leo12's been in a coma, he finally awakens to discover about what happened to New York and Splinter. Despite what his brothers said, Leo12 refuses to believe their sensei is gone and April agrees with him saying Splinter's a great ninja master, with Raph12 admitting he's the greatest in the century. Not long after that, there was a blackout and Raph12 went out to get more firewood, only for him to be gone for hours.

Now, Leo12's in the farmhouse waiting to see if Raph12 might come back after splitting the others into teams of two to look for his hotheaded brother; Casey and April go one way while Don12 and Mike12 go the other way.

Limping over to the couch, Leo12 suddenly felt a wave of pain coming from his right leg, causing him to fall flat onto the floor, his makeshift walking stick drop a few feet away from him. Leo12 groans and pushes himself up, desperately trying to reach his walking stick without making the pain on his leg worse. When he finally got back the walking stick, Leo12 use it to get back on his feet and slumps onto the couch.

After getting himself a bearing, Leo12 couldn't help slump in defeat at what happened to him and said, "Raph's right, I have gotten super weak."

Leo12 had to stop and register that the deep foreign voice is now his own. Placing one of his hands at where his throat's located, Leo12 can feel a faint scar over it, one of the damage Shredder had done to him. He then slowly moves his hands at where his Twin Katanas are supposed to be, only to feel nothing but air. Hesitating, Leo12 also touch his face, only to feel his skin and not the soft fabric of his mask that he's used to feeling. Leo12 remembers how Raph12 admits he burned Leo12's old mask and that none of his brothers could find his weapons before leaving the city.

Leo12 sighs again, feeling very vulnerable and useless since his identity as a ninja, as a leader, has been taken away from him, making him wonder if there's even a point of moving on. A small crash could be heard coming from a bedroom got Leo12's attention. Curious as to what causes the noise; Leo12 slowly got up and enters the room.

When he got in, Leo12 sees nothing out of the ordinary except that the closet door is slightly open, with something blue sticking out of it slightly.

"What is that?" wondered Leo12, limping towards the closet.

Leo12 opens the closet door to see that the blue object is actually a blue wrapping paper wrapped around something long. Noticing a piece of paper attached to it that's addressed to him, Leo12 takes the object and put it on the bed and sits down before reading what's on the paper.

""I don't know when you'll be awake, but I know that you'll be very broken when you do. This was supposed to be your Mutation Day present since I place it in that closet you found it in on that day, but it's better late than never I suppose. Anyway, I know what happened to you back at New York."" That causes Leo12 to stop reading and couldn't believe what he just read and said, "He knows about what happened to me? Then why didn't he help me when I needed it the most?"

Knowing the answer might be somewhere in the note, Leo12 reads from where he left off, ""You have no idea how much I want to jump in and block Shredder's attack from making contact with you, but like how you and your brothers don't remember that month, I can't. I know you're feeling down since what Shredder had done to you is very bad that you feel like giving up, but that's exactly what Shredder wanted. You just have to remember that you can overcome this physical and mental pain you're feeling. All you have to do is believe you can do it, and that you have the full support of the friends and family you have with you now. Not to mention, you still have my support even if I couldn't be with you no matter how much I want to help you through this recovery. The old Leo may have been killed by Shredder back at New York, but it's only an opportunity for the new Leo to rise. You just have to find him, and I know you can. Until you do, I hope this present in blue can help you reach it someday. Sincerely, Aniki.""

Leo12 looks at the present next to him and slowly rip the wrapping paper off. Once he got a look at what the gift is, Leo12 couldn't hold back a gasp in shock and carefully lift the gift before him.

"My Katanas," gasps Leo12, examining one of the swords carefully to make sure they're really there, "the one I lost in the Foot ambush."

When Leo12 starts examining the other sword, he notice that this one is missing half of its blade, with a small note attach to it stating, "Sorry about this sword, but I didn't have time to mend them after I retrieve them."

Placing the half sword together with the other one, only now that Leo12 notice a blue mask tied up to one of the handles. Tracing a finger over the mask, Leo12 felt the familiar touch of the fabric and was about to untie it and place it where it belongs when he suddenly stops himself.

"I don't feel worthy enough to wear a mask again," said Leo12, before a determine look creeps onto his face, "not until I'm a bit stronger at least."

Making up his mind, Leo12 place his Katanas in their sheath before walking out of the house towards the tree where a sack that acts as a punching bag is located. Taking his swords out, Leo12 starts attacking the tree by slicing it repeatedly until his injured leg gives in, making him drop to his knees, panting heavily while keeping a firm grip on his Katanas that are struck to the grown.

"Get on your feet Leo," Leo12 said to himself, struggling to get back to his feet, "Stop whining and get, up."

Once he did however, a sharp pain coming from his left arm causes him to winch in pain before hearing April groans coming from the woods. Curious as to what happened; Leo12 spotted April slowly walking out of the woods clearly exhausted and scared.

"April?" Leo12 called out, before noticing some sort of vine grabbing April by the ankle, causing her to fall.

"LEO!" cries April, trying to reach out to him.

Knowing something's wrong, Leo12 moves as fast as he can to reach her, but his injured leg is slowing him down. April tries to crawl away from whatever it is that got her, but the vines have a very tight grip on her, making it impossible to escape.

"HELP!" cries April as she's dragged back into the woods.

"APRIL!" Leo12 cries out before collapsing to his knees when he realizes he's too late to save her.

"It's my fault, I failed them all," Leo12 whispers to himself, "I shouldn't have split them up. None of this would have happened if I let the four of them stay together as a group."

A sudden presence from behind him causes Leo12 to quickly look over his shoulder at where his Katanas are located. When he got a good look at what that presence is, Leo12 couldn't help release a gasp in shock.

Standing in between his Katanas is a blue spirit that Leo12 only saw in fragments of his dreams that he believe are memories of what happened to him in the spirit realm starting from his 10th Mutation Day. The spirit gives Leo12 a gentle smile and walks up to him.

"Aniki?" breathes Leo12, as the spirit kneels next to him.

The spirit grabs Leo12's hands with one of his own and uses the other to lift Leo12's head up to make eye contact with him. Gently rubbing Leo12's cheek, the spirit smiles and said, "You know what you have to do."

"Aniki…" started Leo12, not noticing a tear running down his cheek until the spirit rubs it away with a finger.

"We'll see each other again someday," said the spirit, giving Leo12 a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Until then, stay strong and always believe in what's right, Ototo."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, the spirit starts fading away, leaving Leo12 all alone again. Leo12 tried reaching out to him, but the spirit's already gone. After staying there for a brief moment, the spirit's words echoes in his head.

"Stay strong and always believe in what's right, Ototo."

Looking down at his hand, Leo12 notice that when his Aniki grabs his hands, he places the mask he gave Leo12 with his Katanas on them. Leo12 looks back at where April was reaching out to him earlier and notice a trail that can help him lead to where whatever that had April is.

Staring at the mask in his hands, a more determine look creeps onto Leo12's face and he said, "I will Aniki, I will."

END FLASHBACK

"…After that, I tied my mask on and grab my Katanas before following the trail all the way to the small cabin I found you guys in, and you know the rest," concluded Leo12, seeing how his brothers are very eager in what Leo12 told them.

"So that's how you got them," said Raph12, "I was curious as to how you got your mask on when I woke up from being turned into a plant since I remember burning the only mask you got out here."

"Dude, I can't believe you have an Aniki," admitted Mike12.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't remember having one until I read the note he wrote to me on our 16th Mutation Day last year," admitted Leo12, "After I read through it, the memory of when I first met him comes rushing back into my head."

"Uh Leo, I-I have a confession to make," started Don12, "I, sort of, kind of, read the note you're talking about."

"What?" asked Leo12, not believing what he heard Don12 confess.

"Don't get mad ok," Don12 said quickly, "I-It fell out of the scrapbook as soon as I picked it up back at the lair a-and I couldn't help but see if it's worth bringing along with the book."

Leo12 just look at Don12 in silence before giving his genius brother a smile and said, "I was going to tell you guys about that note on our Mutation Day this year anyway, so I'm not mad at you Donnie."

Don12 let out a sigh in relief upon hearing that, before hearing Raph12 saying, "You know something, I think I already know about this Aniki of yours, Leo."

"You have?" Leo12 asked, looking directly at Raph12.

"Now that I think about it," started Don12, getting Leo12's attention, "I believe I also already know about it before reading that note."

"Same here," admitted Mike12.

"I'm not entirely surprise," said Leo12, turning his brothers attention to him, "I first met Aniki early in the morning of our 10th Mutation Day, but only know who he is during that month. Maybe after I found out who he really is, you guys know all about how we first met and everything."

"Possibly," said Don12, before something glowing caught the four brothers' attention.

Seeing that it's coming from the scrapbook, Raph12, who's the closest to it, grabs it and opens at the page that's glowing. When the page is being shown for all four of them to see, they notice that this page is during the end of week three and before the last week of that month begins.

"Wow, we're so used to seeing memories that happened during week one and a bit of week two," admitted Don12, "It's rare for us to remember memories beyond the second week."

"Hey look," Mike12 points at a picture that now shows an image of Leo12 lying down on a bed with a blurry figure that has a hint of blue on it looking after him, "That looks almost like what happened when you were in a coma for three months, except you were in a tub instead of being on a bed."

"Look at this one," Raph12 points at another image of the same figure telling Raph12, Don12 and Mike12 something while Leo12's looking away slightly, "Why were you like that Leo?"

"I was a bit embarrass and worried about what you guys think of me having an Aniki," admitted Leo12, making his brothers look at him in slight shock.

"Leo, are you starting to remember something?" asked Don12, which Leo12 nodded in reply.

"I remember that during that time, something happened to me that caused me to knock out like that," started Leo12, "I was all alone and was about to give up until Aniki help me through and I was at the safety zone. After I woke up, he helped me confront the three of you about the secret I've kept to myself for almost six years."

"Whoa," was all Mike12 could say after Leo12 explaining his trip down memory lane based on those two pictures.

Don12 looks back at the scrapbook and said, "You know what, something tells me this means we're going to remember a big chunk of that month while we're out here."

"You really think so?" asked Raph12.

"I just have this feeling, but maybe," said Don12, "Just maybe."

/ (In another Turtle Dimension,)

Don? looks away from the screen of his computer to look at Leo? and said, "I can't believe you managed to do what you did back there Leo."

"Yeah," agreed Mike?, "I knew you're the best out of all of us when it comes to meditating, but man did I didn't see that coming."

"Guess that explains why you suddenly had the urge to meditate as soon as we heard your Ototo said he wouldn't be much help to look for Raph," said Raph?, "You just wanted to give him the final push needed to snap him out of it."

"Yeah," confirms Leo?, looking back at the screen towards Leo12, hoping that the feeling Don12 had is right so that they'll be reunited again a whole lot sooner.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**And that's the end of this chapter. Now there's only one left, and I'm not sure when it'll be written I admit. But all I could say is that the last present in green all depends on what will happen in either the next episode that's coming out on the 10****th****, or a few more episodes later.**

**Until then, see ya!**


End file.
